Gaara's Wives
by Sheyll
Summary: Gimana ceritanya ya, kalau Gaara menganut poligami...ahahahahaha


Naruto dan segala isinya adalah milik Mashashi Kishimoto, author cuma pinjem

Like or dislike, you must read it! Ahahahahaha

Warning!

Semi canon, humor gagal, typo(s) dll! *author lagi males ngetik.

Semoga reader suka, kalo gak suka silahkan kasih saya kritik kentang yang sepedas pedasnya di kolom ripiu.

~~~~happy reading~~~~

Katuran ^^

 **Gaara's Wives**

Gersang, itulah kata yan bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan suatu desa ninja di negeri angin ini, Sunagakure.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan butiran-butiran pasir, matahari pun tak mau kalah dengan menaburkan sinar terangnya tanpa ampun ke dataran yang tertutup pasir itu.

Saat ini cuaca memang sedang sangat panas di Suna, membuat para penduduknya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

Namun tidak dengan mereka yang memiliki pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan harus segera diselesaikan. Sepeti halnya sang kazekage ke lima, Sabaku No Gaara.

Pria tak beralis yang penuh karisma itu harus segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya sebagai pemimpin desa.

Pekerjaan yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk itu rupanya membuat pria bersurai merah dengan tatto 'Ai' di keningnya ini sedikit stress, ya hanya sedikit stress.

Namun kedatangan Kakak perempuannya, Sabaku...ehm, maksudnya Nara Temari menambah kadar stressnya.

Pasalnya Temari selalu saja menanyakan tentang 'kapan dia akan menikah?'.

Ibu satu anak itu sangat khawatir pada adik bungsunya karena belum ada tanda-tanda ingin meminang seorang gadis di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga, tepatnya 32 tahun.

Kekhawatirannya itu memang sangat wajar sebagai seorang kakak, dia tidak ingin Gaara mengikuti jejak adik sulungnya, Kankurou yang lebih memilih untuk bermain-main dengan kugutsunya ketimbang mencari pendamping hidup.

Namun, kehawatiran Temari menjadi sangat merepotkan untuk Gaara, Temari selalu berusaha mengenalkan kunoichi-kunoichi Suna yang cantik-cantik kepada adiknya itu.

"Gaara, cepat ganti bajumu!" Perintah Temari kepada adik bungsunya.

"Untuk apa nee-san?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap! Nee-san akan memperkenalkanmu dengan calon istrimu." Jawab wanita berkuncir empat itu.

"Nee-san, sudah kubilang..." belum sempat Gaara membantah ucapan kakaknya, Temari langsung menyela.

"Sudahlah, cepat ganti bajumu! Dan bersiap-siap!" Kata Temari garang.

"Hm, baiklah" Gaara pasrah. Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Gaara keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia terlihat sangat mempesona dan tampan.

Kemudian Temari menyeret Gaara ke suatu tempat yang menjadi tempat pertemuan Gaara dengan calon istrinya.

Siapakah calon istri Gaara? Nanti juga tahu, hahahaha.

Mereka tiba di sebuah restoran yang cukup megah di Sunagakure.

Temari memutar pandangannya ke segala arah guna menemukan calon adik iparnya.

Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan seorang gadis berambut coktat pendek di sudut ruangan.

"Aha, itu dia. Ayo kita temui dia." Temari pun mengajak Gaara ke tempat gadis itu.

"Ehm, Gaara. Ini calon istri yang nee-san pilihkan untuk mu. Tentunya kau sudah mengenalnya bukan?" Temari menyuruh Gaara duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

"Nah, silahkan kalian mengobrol. Aku ingin menemui suami dan anakku dulu di gerbang desa." Termari langsung melesat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Keheningan dan kecanggungan menyelimuti dua insan berbeda gender dan warna rambut itu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang buka suara selama tiga puluh menit berlalu.

"Gaara-sama?" "Matsuri?" Ucap mereka berbarengan memecah keheningan. Ternyata gadis itu Matsuri.

"Gaara-sama " panggil Matsuri.

"Tak usah terlalu formal" ucap gaara datar.

"Gaara-sensei" ulang Matsuri.

"Gaara, saja." Sanggah Gaara.

"Tapi kan Gaara-sensei adalah senseiku." Cicit matsuri.

"Tak apa" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Baiklah, Gaara...-kun? Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang Temari-nee rencanakan. Kemarin, Temari-nee mengajakku makan malam. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Gaara-kun juga ikut." Gadis berembut coklat itu mengutarakan kebingungannya.

"Hm, aku juga tidak mengerti. Nee-san menyuruhku bersiap-siap untuk menemuai calon istriku." Gaara berkata dengan sedatar mungkin.

"A-apa? A-a-pa maksudnya dengan calon istri?" Matsuri tergagap dan banyak pertanyaan berseliweran di kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau calon istriku" terka Gaara. 'Blush' seketika rona merah menjalari pipi gadis itu.

"A-Apa kau yakin? Maksudku...aku tidak bisa percaya ini." Wajahnya semakin merah.

Sebenarnya Matsuri sudah menyukai Gaara dari dulu, makanya sekarang dia sampai merona malu, jantungnya sedang berdisko saking senangnya.

"Hm, aku yakin." Jawab Gaara datar, lagi.

"Apa kau ingin keluar? Jalan-jalan, melihat hanabi mungkin?" tawar Gaara.

"Baiklah" jawab Matsuri.

Mereka kini tengah terjebak keheningan lagi, walaupun langit sangat ramai karena sorak-sorai kembang api.

Matsuri sangat tidak percaya kalau sekarang dia tengah menikmati pemandangan suna di malam hari bersama orang yang ia sukai, Gaara.

"Ehm, Gaara-kun" Gaara menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara pada Matsuri.

"Apa Gaara-kun menyetujui keputusan Temari-nee?" wajah Matsuri merah padam.

"Keputusan apa?" Gaara mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. Eh tunggu dulu, Gaara kan gak punya alis ya? Hahaha aku lupa.

"Ano...itu... tentang calon istri Gaara-kun." Wajah Matsuri semakin memerah.

"Gaara memajukan wajahnya ke arah Matsuri, membuat Matsuri gelagapan.

Lalu sang Kazekage Suna itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke pipi kiri Matsuri, mengelusnya perlahan.

Matsuri semakin merona, dia hampir pingsang akibat tindakan Gaara yang tidak terduga itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Gaara sambil terus mengelus pipi gadis itu.

"T-tidak! Tidak! A-a-ku tidak apa-apa!" Matsuri melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau sedang malu?" tanya Gaara.

"Bu-bukan begitu" Matsuri semakin gelagapan.

"Aneh, menurut buku yang diberikan Kakashi-san, kalau perempuan pipinya memerah maka dia sedang kedinginan atau malu." Gaara menautkan kedua alisnya. Gaara gak punya alis! Gomen nasai aku lupa lagi.

Matsuri membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Gaara, dia tidak percaya Gaara bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Memangnya buku apa itu?" Matsuri penasaran.

"Icha Icha Paradise" jawab Gaara.

Gaara baca Icha Icah? Salahkanlah sang kakak berkuncir empatnya! Temari lah yang meminta tolong kepada Kakashi untuk memberikan reverensi kepada adiknya itu bagaimana cara menghadapi wanita.

Tidak disangka Kakashi malah memberikan salah satu novel kesayangannya itu.

Hahahaha sejujurnya aku pun tak tahu apa isi novel itu, sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran.

"Hm, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang, ayo kuantar." Lanjut Gaara.

"Baik" jawab Matsuri.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di rumah matsuri.

"Ah, sudah sampai" Ujar Matsuri.

"Terima kasih ya Gaara-kun, sudah mengantarkanku." Matsuri membungkukkan badannya.

"Hm, Matsuri. Aku setuju dengan keputusan nee-san." Ujar gaara cepat.

"Eh, apa?" Matsuri terlihat kebingungan.

"Maksudku, kita akan menikah." Putus Gaara.

"Ba-baiklah" Matsuri blushing.

Gaara mendekati Matsuri, kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedu sisi wajah gadis itu.

Pria berembut merah itu semakin mempersempit jarak dengan Matsuri, lalu bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil gadis itu perlahan.

"Matsuri membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan.

"Gaara menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Matsuri selama beberapa detik.

Hanya kecupan singkat, kemudian dia melepaskan bibir gadis itu.

Wajah Matsuri sukses merona hebat akibat tindakan Gaara.

"K-e-napa Gaara-kun men-menciumku?" Matsuri terbata-bata.

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh pasangan yang akan menikah? Aku membacanya di buku Icha-icha Paradise." Jawab Gaara yang bingung dengan ekspresi calon istrinya.

"Cepat masuk, sudah malam. Sampai bertemu lagi." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Seminggu berlalu setelah pertemuan Gaara dan Matsuri di restoran itu, Mereka pun semakin dekat.

Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Matsuri selalu membawakan bento untuk Gaara.

Seperti siang ini, dia membawa bento spesial yang dia buat sendiri untuk sang calon suami.

Matsuri bergegas menuju ruangan sang Kazekage dengan menenteng bento di tangan kanannya dan tersenyum manis, dia merasa sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Gaara.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Kazekage, Matsuri lantas mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk" ujar sang kazekage dari balik pintu.

Matsuri membuka daun pintu itu perlahan kemudian memasuki ruangan itu dengan senyuman manis yang tidak kunjung luntur dari wajahnya.

"Konnichiwa, Gaara-kun" sapa Matsuri.

"Hm, konnichiwa" balas Gaara.

Matsuri mendekat kearah Gaara berada lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping sang Kazekage.

"Gaara-kun, aku membawakanmu bento." Matsuri bersemangat.

"Arigatou" balas Gaara sekenanya.

Gaara masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia tengah memeriksa laporan-laporan dari shinobi-shinobi yang baru menyelesaikan misi di laptopnya.

Merasa diacuhkan oleh Gaara, maka Matsuri buka suara.

"Gaara-kun...ayo dimakan dulu bentonya. Setelah makan baru bekerja lagi." Kata Matsuri sambil menarik-narik kecil lengan pria berambut merah itu.

"Ayolah~" katanya manja.

Gaara tak bergeming, jarinya dengan lincah menggerak-gerakkan kursor di laptopnya.

"Nanti kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan." Kata gadis itu lagi.

Gaara menoleh, dia mendapati wajah Matsuri yang penuh harap.

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai, letakan saja bentonya di atas meja! Nanti aku makan." Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptopnya.

Matsuri menatap Gaara dengan kecewa. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, dia menumakan ide yang yang bagus supaya Gaara segera memakan bentonya.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau aku suapi?" Tanya matsuri pelan.

"Gaara-kun masih bisa tetap bekerja dan tidak telat makan siang juga, bagaimana? Mau ya~" Rengek Matsuri.

"Baiklah" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Yosh, sekarang ayo buka mulutmu Gaara-kun!" kata gadis itu penuh semangat.

"Aaaaaaa" Matsuri menyuapkan bento ke mulut Gaara.

Gara membuka mulutnya dan memakan bento itu. 'Ternyata punya pasangan itu menyenangkan juga' pikir Gaara lalu tersenyum sangat tipis.

~~~~~Gaara's Wives~~~~~

Sedangkan di lain tempat terlihat Kankurou, kakak laki-laki Gaara sedang bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam.

Sepertinya mereka baru saja selesai berlatih dan sekarang sedang beristirahat, itu terlihat dari keringat yang menetes dari pelipis keduanya. "Hosh...hosh...hosh...latihannya cukup ya kankurou-senpai, aku lelah. Hosh...hosh...hosh..." Kata Yukata dengan napas terputus-putus saking lelahnya.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu. Latihannya sudah cukup untuk hari ini." Jawab Kankurou.

Yukata memandangi Kankurou yang sedang menenggak sebotol air dengan tampang heran, Kankurou mengerutkan dahinya merasa tidak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu oleh kouhainya.

"Hey, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Kankurou heran.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya heran, kenapa wajah senpai dicoret-coret seperti itu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan raut polos.

"Oh, kukira kau suka padaku. Hahahaha" Kankuro tertawa keras.

"Ih, mana ada perempuan yang menyukai senpai kalau wajah senpai dicoret-coret seperti itu." Yukata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha, kau ini menggemaskan sekali." Kankurou mencubit pipi gadis itu dengan keras.

"Aduh, sakit senpai." Yukata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey, Yukata" panggil kankurou.

"Apa?" Tanya Yukata sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan senpainya itu. "Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Belum" Yukata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan menikah..." belum selesai Kankurou bicara, perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Yukata.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan senpai!" Yukata melambai-lambaikan tangannya tidak setuju.

"Hey, makanya dengarkan dulu perkataanku sampai selesai! Aku tidak berniat menikahimu, kau terlalu percaya diri." Sanggah Kankurou.

"Lalu, apa maksud perkataan senpai tadi?" Tanya Yukata kebingungan.

"Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Gaara." Jawab Kankurou.

"Apa?!" Yukata terkejut.

"Iya, kau mau tidak? Aku itu tidak punya adik perempuan, dan kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Jadi, kalau kau menikah dengan Gaara kita akan menjadi keluarga." Jelas Kankurou.

"Aku mau senpai" jawab yukata cepat.

"Baiklah Nanti malam datanglah ke rumah! Kita akan makan malam bersama" Kankurou mengelus rambut Yukata.

"Hai, senpai." Jawab Yukata tersenyum bahagia.

~~~~~Gaara's Wives~~~~~

Malamnya di rumah keluarga Sabaku, "Tok...Tok..." Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ya, sebentar." Temari bergegas menuju ke sumber suara dan membukakan pintu.

Setelah pintu terbuka tampaklah seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang tengah melemparkan senyuman manis ke arah Temari.

"Konbanwa, nee-san" Sapa gadis itu.

"Konbanwa, Matsuri. Ayo masuk!" Balas Temari.

Sesampainya di ruang makan matsuri memberi salam kepada seluruh anggota keluarga Sabaku.

"Konbanwa, minna-san" sapa Matsuri.

"Konbanwa" jawab mereka.

Di meja makan terdapat Temari, Shikamaru, Shikadai, Kankurou, Gaara, dan Matsuri.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan, sampai Shikadai membuka suara.

"Ibu, baa-san ini siapa?" Shikadai menunjuk Matsuri yang duduk di samping kanan Gaara.

"Shikadai, itu tidak sopan!" Temari menegur putranya.

"Dia adalah Matsuri-baasan, calon istri Gaara-jiisan." Jelas Temari.

Shikadai mengangguk.

"Ukhuk...ukhuk.." Kankurou yang sedang minum tersedak mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Apa? Calon istri? Kenapa nee-san tidak bicara padaku terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mencarikan calon istri untuk Gaara? Untukmu saja kau tidak bisa." Balas Temari.

'Jleb' perkataan temari menusuk tepat sampai ke hati kecil Kankurou.

"Tapi nee-san, aku sudah mencarikan calon istri untuk Gaara." Balas Kankurou sedikit berteriak.

"Apa?!" Ujar Temari dan Matsuri.

"Hoaammm...sepertinya ini akan merepotkan" Sikamaru menguap bosan apa ngantuk ya? Eh, mungkin karena bosan dia jadi ngantuk hahahaha.

"Hoaammm...kurasa ayah benar" sahut Shikadai membenarkan perkataan sang ayah. Buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari abang-abang penjual rujak ya? Eh, maksudnya tidak jauh dari pohonnya, hahahaha.

"Dasar kalian ini! Ayah dan anak sama saja!" Temari menggerutu melihat kelakuan duo kepala nanas kesayangannya.

"Aku juga kan anak ibu. Kata ayah, aku adalah hasil kerja sama ayah dan ibu. Benar kan yah?!" Jawab Shikadai lantang.

"Itu betul Temari. Hoaamm, ingat kan saat kita membuatnya?" Shikamaru menyeringai ke arah istrinya itu.

'Blush' Temari merona merah. "Sudah diam!" Perintah Temari, matanya mendelik tajam.

"Kankurou, katakan siapa calon yang kau pilihkan untuk Gaara, hah?!" Temari beralih menatap adik sulungnya.

"Sebentar lagi orangnya datang." Kankuro bergidik ngeri melihat kakaknya.

"Krieet..." Kankurou membukakan pintu untuk orang yang dia tunggu dari tadi.

"Kau, lama sekali sih?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Maaf senpai, tadi aku ada urusan mendadak. Hehe." Jawab Yukata cengengesan.

"Ayo, masuk. Semuanya sudah menunggu." Ujar Kankurou.

Mereka sampai di ruang makan, Yukata memberi salam kepada semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Konbanwa, minna-san!" Yukata tersenyum manis.

"Konbanwa mo!" Jawab semuanya.

"Eh, ada Matsu-chan juga ya? Kyaaa! Aku rindu!" Yukata langsung memeluk Matsuri, akhirnya mereka malah berpelukan ala Teletubies membuat orang-orang di sana sweatdrop berjamaah, hahahaha.

"Kyaaa! Aku juga rindu Yuka-chan" Ujar Matsuri.

"Ekhem, silahkan duduk." Temari berusaha menghentikan aksi kedua gadis itu.

"Semuanya! Duduk!" Karena merasa tidak dihiraukan, akhirnya Temari meneriaki mereka berdua dan berhasil.

"Kankurou, jelaskan padaku!" Temari menatap Kankurou.

"Jadi, Yukata ini adalah calon yang kupilihkan untuk Gaara." Jelas Kankurou.

"Apa, maksudnya dengan calon?" Matsuri menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Maksudnya, Yukata ini calon istri Gaara." Jawab Kankurou.

"APA?! Mana bisa begitu! Kan aku yang jadi calon istri Gaara-kun, Temari-nee yang bilang begitu. Iya kan Temari-nee?" Kata Matsuri harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak! Tidak! Akulah calon istri Gaara-kun yang sebenarnya, Kankurou-senpai sendiri yang memintaku." Balas Yukata sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya tidak terima.

"Aku calon istri Gaara-kun!" Ujar Matsuri lantang.

"Aku!" Yukata tak mau kalah.

"Aku!" balas Matsuri.

"AKU!" Balas Yukata lagi.

Mereka berdua saling berebut sampai teriakan Temari menginterupsi.

"DIAM!" Ujar Temari.

"Gaara, kuserahkan keputusannya kepadamu. Kau harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka!" Putus Temari.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku pilih Matsuri." Jawab Gaara singkat. "Kyaa! Gaara-kun, aku yakin kau pasti memilihku!" Matsuri memeluk Gaara.

"Hueeee...Gaara-kun jahat. Senpai...Gaara-kun menolakku, hueeee." Yukata menangis dengan kencang.

Gaara merasa tidak tega melihat Yukata menangis akhirnya buka suara.

"Baiklah, aku pilih Yukata saja. Jadi, berhentilah menangis." Kata Gaara sambil menyeka air mata Yukata.

"Huaaaaaa...Gaara-kun, jahat! Bukankah tadi kau memilihku? Huaaaa..." Sekarang malah Matsuri yang menangis, Gaara kebingungan melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku pilih dua-duanya saja." Putus Gaara final, mendengar keputusan Gaara tersebut kedua gadis itu berhenti menangis.

"Kyaaa!" mereka berdua berteriak kegirangan dan memeluk Gaara, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya diam saja.

"Kupikir berbagi suami kedengarannya tidak buruk." Kata Matsuri tersenyum senang.

"Iya, Matsu-chan. Aku tidak keberatan berbagi suami denganmu. Biar aku jadi istri kedua dan kau istri pertama, Matsu-chan." Ujar Yukata tak kalah gembira.

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu Yuka-chan." Balas Matsuri.

Temari, Kankurou, dan duo Nara berkepala nanas hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga.

"Ekhm, Gaara. Apa kau yakin akan menikahi mereka berdua? Maksudku...kau tahu sebelumnya belum pernah ada kazekage yang berpologami, hal ini bisa saja mengundang kritik dari berbagai pihak." Tanya Temari khawatir.

"Hm, aku Yakin." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Huh, baiklah. Apa boleh buat." Ujar Temari.

"Ayah, poligami itu apa?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Poligami itu pernikahan yang terdiri dari seorang suami dan beberapa orang istri." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Jadi, paman Gaara akan punya dua istri?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hoamm...begitulah" jawab Shikamaru.

Tbc

Sheyll


End file.
